


wind & words

by piecesofgold



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, R plus L equals J, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecesofgold/pseuds/piecesofgold
Summary: Your father is dead. Your eldest brother is dead. Your sister is dead. Your little brother is at the Wall.The only piece you have left of all that you've lost, is a little baby boy.





	

Your father is dead. Your brother is dead. Your sister is dead. Your little brother is at the Wall.

The only piece you have left of all that you've lost, is a little baby boy.

Your lady wife hates him, a reminder of something that never was. But better something that never was than burdening her with the truth of the son of the man whose father killed the Stark she was supposed to wed.

He grows, and you see them in him.

The bravery and the kindness, never backing down from a fight that needs fighting (they all do, he sees that in both his sons), no matter the odds, or what it might cost him.

"Is my mother alive? Does she know about me, where I am, where I'm going? Does she care?"

(You think of Howland then, of the argument the two of you had at Starfall. "He's Lya's boy, Ned. Anyone can see. How many people do you hope to convince?" The little crannogman had asked. You hadn't been sure, even then. Looking back, it's almost amusing people had not put the timings together and realised for themselves.)

He's nearly a man grown, the babe you brought home, and setting his mark on the world. He truly needs an answer this time. You see it in his eyes.

Your sisters eyes.

(The first weeks, you has stared into those dark eyes and hoped beyond hope they never lightened violet.)

You see her again, there, on the bed, reaching for you, a dark pool of blood soaking into the sheets around her.

 _Promise me, Ned_.

He's staring at you, and all you see is her. You see all three of them. Lyanna, Brandon, Rickard. It's more than you can bear.

"The next time we see each other, we'll talk about your mother. I promise." you manage.

 _Promise_. The word leaves a bitter taste in you mouth as you watch Jon ride after Benjen.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead!
> 
> So over summer I finally caught up with Game of Thrones - only took me 6 years - and I'm currently reading the A Song of Ice and Fire books and I just want to say i love the Starks more than anything.
> 
> Hope your enjoyed this quick drabble! Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
